


Late

by mimi_chi



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: Senjougahara has been acting very strange, and Araragi's determined to get to the bottom of it.





	Late

Senjougahara had been acting odd for a week now, and it was making Araragi very, very uncomfortable.

While it would be laughable to label Senjougahara as anything akin to normal, in the few months they'd been living together, she had a routine that she stuck to. 

She would wake up at least half an hour earlier than him to shower and start breakfast, waking him only when it was done, sometimes gently, sometimes with the help of office supplies. They'd share a comfortable silence over breakfast before Araragi cleaned up after them and Senjougahara packed their lunches. They would then walk to school together, and though many of their classes were different, they would make it a point to eat together at noon, and then continue with their classes. After school, Araragi worked part time in the evening and Senjougahara had various clubs to attend to. She'd still manage to make it home before him to make dinner, and when he came home from work, she'd be there for them to discuss their days. It only varied slightly on weekends when Senjougahara worked most of the day and Araragi was home to do the housework. Once a week they would go out on a date, and a few week nights Kanbaru would come over to cause mayhem, but even that had become routine.

Their lives were pretty straight forward, unless the occasional oddity cropped up and Araragi couldn't ignore it. 

So when Senjougahara started deviated from her typical behavior, Araragi was a bit concerned.

She started waking him up in an apron and nothing else, which he could handle (so long as he took a cold shower in the morning and steadfastly refused to look anywhere but her face), but then she started disappearing a few nights a week. The first time he had come home to an empty apartment he had panicked, admittedly more worried about whoever had thought it would be a good idea to invoke Senjougahara's wrath than his girlfriend, and had a search team formed and looking for her for a full hour before she materialized, untouched, back home. Shamelessly, she had avoided all of his questions and gone to bed, claiming she was too tired to play with him. He might have been incensed, but she had shot him a look that had dared him to challenge her, and he had to bite his tongue for fear of losing it. 

Not to mention there had been all sorts of disturbing objects he’d found laying around the apartment. There was suddenly lube underneath their bathroom sink (in all sorts of flavors), weird cleaning products, and once he had come home to find Senjougahara reading the instructions on a condom box with unnerving interest. When Araragi had asked, slowly, cautiously, about what she was doing, she had merely looked at him with an unreadable expression and said, “Studying.” For what, Araragi had no clue, and could only hope that it had something to with a class she was taking.

All of that could have been forgivable, but when she started walking around the apartment completely naked (sometimes stripping down as soon as they had closed the door), Araragi knew it was time to call in for reinforcements. Senjougahara on a good day was hard to manage. Senjougahara quite possibly having a nervous breakdown was nothing short of the premise for a gory horror movie.

He'd gone to Kanbaru first, because he figured if Senjougahara had confided in anyone, it would have been her lovable junior.

"Eh? She gets naked when you get home?" Kanbaru had asked, scandalized, before a grin had over taken her features. "Is sempai home right now?" 

"Please try to take this seriously." Araragi had retorted, trying hard not to look too put out. Though sometimes Araragi could sense a sort of wistfulness and longing from Kanbaru whenever it came to Senjougahara, she had managed to move on, and had assumed her role as Senjougahara’s best friend as enthusiastically as she had once fought for her affections. "Has she said anything to you? Maybe she's taken on too many responsibilities with her club duties or I haven't been helping out around the house enough and she's punishing me..." He had stopped, a bit annoyed when Kanbaru had started laughing. 

"Only you would think seeing sempai like that would be a punishment." She had managed, not being able to completely wipe the grin from her face when she looked at him. "But if you really want to know, Senjougahara-sempai has been stopping by a few days a week to borrow some of my books." Araragi's eyebrows had knit together in confusion, trying to recall if the two of them had any classes together or if Senjougahara had mentioned losing one of her valuable textbooks. 

"Books...?" As if prompted, Kanbaru fished out a familiar looking red tome from her bag, holding it out for Araragi to take. He was halfway to reaching it before he recognized what it was and drew back accordingly. "Your perverted books?! What for?" He had cried, a bit horrified. 

Nonplussed, Kanbaru shoved it back into her bag as if it was completely acceptable to carry around boy love manga everywhere, slinging it over her shoulder. "Sounds like something you should work out with your girlfriend." She had said, incorrigible as always, giving him a jaunty wave before she headed off to class.

Hanekawa wasn't much help either, but then again, Araragi didn't give her all the details. They still had yet to talk about the events that had transpired when she had been possessed by that crazy spirit cat, and admittedly, Araragi wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He usually liked to believe he had more tact than to go up to someone, much less a good friend, and say something along the lines of 'Hey, do you remember when you confessed your love to me than tried to kill me to get rid of your stress? How much of that do you recall?'. And the fact that Hanekawa was currently traveling to far flung reaches of the world didn't make resolving the issue any easier. The few times he managed to email her or call her, he'd been sure to keep it light, though he still leaned a bit too much on her when it came to his relationship woes. 

Still, he was a bit surprised to wake up one Saturday morning to a phone call from Hanekawa, who had a two hour layover to kill. As soon as the typical pleasantries were exchanged, she got to the heart of the matter.

"I haven't been in contact with her for a while, but perhaps she's acting out to get your attention." She had mused, insightful as always. Yet, there was a small flaw in her view.

"But she always has that, and she knows it." Araragi stated a bit grumpily, since it was early and everyone knew how devoted he was to Senjougahara, especially the girl in question.

"All of your attention?" Hanekawa asked, and he could picture her, sitting alone at some foreign terminal, legs tucked demurely underneath her seat, a familiar downtrodden expression on her face. He held a small moment of silence, aware of how cruel he was being, asking her to talk about this, but... "You told me she was hesitant to further your relationship to that level, right?" Hanekawa continued, as if there hadn't been an awkward pause, and for that Araragi was grateful. 

"Well, uh..." While it was true that they had kissed a few times, and had even made out once, but things hadn't progressed much further. He wasn't one to press the issue of sex, especially not when it seemed to be Senjougahara's Achilles' heel. He let her set the pace, never initiating anything, in the hopes that some day she might be comfortable enough to broach the subject herself. Until then, he would just have to make do.

"Maybe she's ready." Hanekawa stated gently, and Araragi couldn't help but flush slightly at the thought. While he had been waiting, maybe a bit eagerly, for the day when Senjougahara said so herself, he was also nervous. He had never done anything of the sort, and while he was filled with the typical worries about whether he would be any good or if he could satisfy her, there was also the added worry that he might make her worse off for sex than before. 

Araragi opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the words to say all of this, but decided against it. Hanekawa had done enough. Not to mention she had her plane to catch and Araragi had work to get ready for. 

All throughout the day, however, Hanekawa's words bothered him, to the point where he was scolded more than once for not paying careful enough attention to what he was doing. While he would like to believe that Senjougahara would just state clearly what her intentions were, as much as he loved her, being forthcoming with her true feelings was still difficult for her. And if he thought about it, it all made sense. Borrowing erotic novels from Kanbaru, waking him up in only an apron, and all her other strange skin flaunting behaviors. The thought of Hanekawa being correct was enough to make him red, and he decided he would ask Senjougahara about it once he got home. And hope she didn't punish him for thinking perverted things if he was wrong.

Unfortunately, due to his blunders, he had to stay a bit after his normal hours, and by the time he trudged home, he was too exhausted to even think about trying to have a battle of wits with Senjougahara. 

Senjougahara, of course, had other plans. The lights were all on when he opened the door to their apartment, and for the first time in what felt like ages, she seemed fully clothed. She was sitting at the table engrossed in homework, hair down, still in her school uniform. Araragi allowed himself a small moment of quiet affection before Senjougahara spoke, her tone carefully devoid of anything but the barest inflection to convey her displeasure.

"You're late." Araragi couldn't help but freeze up a bit at the tone, wary, but he sat down across from her anyway. He was too tired to do anything more than look at her pitifully in hopes that she'd take it easy on him. “I’ve already put dinner away, so blame me if you want, but really it’s your fault for not calling to let me know you were going to be back so late.” Senjougahara said easily, not even pausing in her writing, collected as always. 

Araragi sighed, about to scrounge up the will to forage for food when Senjougahara was suddenly nestling herself comfortably on his lap, pressing his back flush against the sink cabinets.

“Sen-” He started, but she pressed a hand insistently against his hipbone, her skin hot through the thin layer of his shirt, and her eyes had a strange sort of intensity to them.

“Araragi-kun, I want to ask you a serious question.” She said, hand still on his hip, though now it felt menacing, fingers bent slightly as if one wrong word would force her to tear out some skin. He nodded quickly, to show that he was ready to answer anything and as truthfully as he was able, because no matter how long you lived with Senjougahara, there was always a certain amount of fear and respect for her. “Were you dropped on your head as a baby, Araragi-kun? Did your mother perhaps take faulty medication at times crucial to your mental development? While I am well aware of how stupid you can be, you’ve managed to surprise me with your idiocy.” 

While such a tirade was typical, how Senjougahara bore down on him, legs spread on either side of his hips, her weight solid against the front of him, breasts brushing ever so lightly against his chest, was anything but normal. He had to fight the urge to turn red, but it was a battle he was probably losing.

“What have I done this time?” Araragi asked, trying to sound annoyed instead of highly uncomfortable and slightly aroused. If only she wasn’t so warm and his pants weren’t so thin…

Senjougahara was either unconcerned with his discomfort or unaware, it was still hard for him to tell, and she leaned forward until her breasts were squished against his chest and her mouth was almost touching his. 

“You could say it’s what you haven’t been doing, Araragi-kun. Tell me. Do you still love me? All of me?” She paused, considering, lips so close he could feel them brush against his when she spoke. “Do you want my body still, Araragi-kun? Do you want… do you want to have all of me?” The hand that wasn’t on his hip came to trace his cheek, gentle, a bit unsure, but firm. 

“Uh…” Araragi said intelligently, mouth suddenly dry. Senjougahara wanted to… surely she didn’t want to… 

“Perhaps I’m not being clear at what I am offering.” Senjougahara said, looking at Araragi’s shocked expression, pulling away from him. Slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she undid her tie, letting it slip to the ground, and started on her buttons. Araragi was sure his eyes were widening with each inch of flesh that was being revealed to him, and she tossed it aside easily. Her stapler patterned bra joined it not soon after, and despite himself, Araragi felt himself growing hard. “So you do understand. Good.” Senjougahara stated, pleased, as if she hadn't just finished stripping and didn't have him pinned against a cupboard. 

She ground her hips against his thickening member, and panting a bit, Araragi gave a small moan, shuddering at the warmth spreading from the region.

“S-Senjoughara, are you sure?” He mumbled, trying hard to focus on anything other than how good what she was doing felt. Despite his best intentions, he found his hands on her hips, trying to match the slow, but maddening rhythm she was setting.

“It might be best if you don’t talk now, Araragi-kun. I don’t want to be turned off by you reminding me how low your intelligence is.” Senjougahara said plainly, but the slight breathlessness of her tone, the way that she had her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against his, all said differently. He knew better than to take it personally, for Senjougahara was always her harshest when she was at her most vulnerable.

He leaned forward, pressing his mouth against hers, the kiss sloppy and hot, her breath coming out in small keening pants. Her hips rocked more urgently against his, and it felt as if he might die from sensory overload, the pleasure so unbearable it was almost painful. He was aware of her hands making quick work of his shirt, pushing it open, and her mouth moved to his neck. 

She nibbled teasingly at his neck, eliciting a few small noises from Araragi before she pushed him down onto the ground, continuing to trail wet kisses down his front. She paused for a few moments to roll the hardened nub of his nibble between two nimble fingers, her mouth latching onto the other, blowing gently on them when they softened. The sensation was enough to make Araragi squirm beneath her, his groin rubbing against her rapidly moistening underwear, all while he gasped out her name. 

And then he felt her hands brush against his zipper, and panting, he propped himself up on his elbows to see what she was doing.

“W-What-?” He started to ask, but his pants and boxers were down around his knees and he couldn’t form any coherent thoughts other than ‘hot’ and ‘oh’. For a girl who was a virgin, Senjougahara seemed to know exactly what she was doing, one hand griping him at his base while she licked along his skin, flicking her tongue against the extra sensitive slit of his head. He arched into her mouth when she took him fully into the warm wetness of it, moaning helplessly as her wicked tongue licked circles around him. The sound of her sucking on him was almost as loud as his heart in his ears, and was both obscene and arousing. She laid her tongue flat against the bottom of his member, dragging her tongue along the large vein found there, tracing it all the way to his slit again, hard enough that it sent dizzying waves of pleasure through him. “A-Ah, Senjougahara I’m going to-” He gasped trying to warn her or trying to steady himself, he wasn’t sure, but then Senjougahara was pulling away, much to his dismay. When he started to voice this, she merely stood up and pulled her underwear down, and he couldn’t find any reason to argue.

Conjuring up a foil package seemingly out of nowhere, she tore it open with a practiced ease, sliding it onto Araragi as if she did this every day. He wasn’t sure if he should find it all oddly hot or strange that Senjougahara had apparently been practicing for this.

“Please be gentle, Araragi-kun. It’s my first time.” Senjougahara said in that damnably ambiguous tone that could be a warning for pain later or just meant as teasing, and with her skirt fluttering around her, she slid him into her, both of them gasping out. 

She was so tight it was almost painful, the white hot heat of her making thinking or breathing impossible, and with each inch she slid into her, Araragi came that closer to becoming undone, the grip on her hips the only thing anchoring him to reality. 

“S-Senjougahara, a-ah…” He couldn’t help but moan, as she slid down his entire length, the look on her features one of a pained bliss.

“A-Aragi-kun, you feel so g-good.” She panted, shifting her hips and it was like a firecracker went off in every cell in his body, it felt so good. He bucked up into her, whether trying to get away from the sensation or deeper into it, it was hard to tell, and she sobbed out his name. Soon they were rocking roughly together, Senjoughara bearing down on him, and Araragi pushing up as deeply as he could, each thrust sending a spike of heat through his body, making his toes curl pleasurably. 

And watching her slid up and down him, her breasts jiggling with the effort, her mouth half open with an endless array of hot needy noises being ripped from her, was enough to bring Araragi close to climax within moments. 

But he wasn’t going to come alone, and glad for once that he was half as perverted as Senjougahara seemed to believe he was, he reached up to cup one bouncing breast, tonguing the other one generously, his body curling up to meet her every thrust. She grasped the back of his neck desperately, guiding his mouth to hers, her tongue plunging into his mouth as they kissed passionately, their breaths mingling heatedly.

It all felt so good, too good, like his entire body was set aflame and each stroke into Senjougahara only made him burn hotter. Soon he felt her walls tightening against him, and arching away from their sloppy kisses, she cried out his name as she orgasmed, the feeling of her muscles clamping down onto him, milking him for everything he had in his body, was enough to make him come. 

Shuddering, both of them slid down onto the floor, sweat glistening on their skins. For a few moments they rested against each other, trying to catch their breaths, until Araragi managed to get his bearings.

“Where did you… I mean I thought…” Well, maybe he didn’t have his thoughts together as he would have liked, but Senjougahara seemed to understand.

“I tried to study from Kanbaru’s books, but they weren’t as helpful as your collection of magazines in allowing me to learn your kinks.” She paused, giving him a rare small, but genuine smile. “After going through those files of depravity, you no longer have any right to call Kanbaru perverted.”

Araragi had to give a slightly tired, embarrassed laugh, still feeling far too relaxed from the aftermath of their activities to do more than curl up closer to her. 

“If this is what happens when I buy perverted things, I’m fine with being a pervert.”


End file.
